End My Not So Splendid Isolation
by The sKapegoat
Summary: Arthur is meeting with Kiku to finalize the Anglo-Japanese alliance but when a short break goes array, how will Arthur handle the Japanese man? Trade for Canada-Chan.


**A/N – Told from Iggy's point of view! This is a fanfic trade for Canada-Chan! I hope that Canada-Chan enjoys it very much! Though I feel in comparison to hers it will pale. Dx Be gentle, it's my first try at IggyxKiku! This may be a three-parter since I'm cutting it short of 2000 words here. =O I don't want to skimp but I feel bad as is for taking so long on Canada-Chan! Part two will be up semi-soon!**

* * *

It was raining out when I saw him coming down the street umbrella held close, possibly because he was afraid to lose it in the constant wind. His hair was a deep, dark brown color, neatly combed out of his face, tentatively parted. The hidden oriental beauty tucked away in the ocean off of China's boundaries. He was beautiful, even I had to admit, like a woman.

In fact, I firmly believe that he was more beautiful than any of the other countries, including China. He held a certain air around him that was forbidding and mysterious. It made me want to seek out his inner-workings. Find out what makes him tick…

I shuttered. Perhaps Francis was rubbing off on me. What a disgusting thought.

"England-San…?" His quiet voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ah! Mister Japan! I'm glad you could make it! Four o' clock, right on time, as usual!" I greeted. "It is so good to see you." I patted his back, slinging an arm around him heartily.

He quietly uttered a response, face turning red. I had forgotten how touchy he could be with physical contact. I retracted my arm, smiling reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, alliances are pretty painless to create… Our politicians already have it pretty much worked out." I assured.

He smiled a little in return. "I am quite happy that we are finishing our alliance. My people are very supportive of this." He said, folding up his umbrella once they were inside. "They believe it will strengthen us both…"

I admired his beautiful white uniform, but I secretly wished that he'd worn a kimono. It would add to his exotic demeanor… And they were even more alluring when they were disheveled… Ah, what was I thinking! I really was corrupted by Francis!

I slid out of my coat, hanging it on the back of my chair as I smiled at Kiku. "We just need to read over it and stamp our seals of approval." I stated aloud, taking my seat opening the neatly covered document. Kiku sat across from me, opening his copy of the documents, which was courteously translated into Japanese for him.

We sat like this… In silence for at least an hour, reading through the terms and conditions to this alliance. Yet as I read on, I felt my eyes wandering. First it was just to various places around the room… But I soon found myself staring at the Japanese man before me, a rosy blush dusting itself upon my cheeks.

God, I was glad he wasn't paying attention…

"England-San…" He suddenly piped up, though his voice was as sensually calm as ever. "You are going to bore a hole through me if you keep staring. Are you finished reading?" He asked, looking up, chocolate eyes beaming in on me.

Shit.

I felt my face turn a cherry color. "Ah… I-I wasn't staring at you, I just zoned out is all. Sorry about that."

"Not at all." He dismissed with a smile. "But have you finished reading, England-San?"

I frowned, trying to avoid the question. Honestly I was still on the first page. "Do you want to go out for a pint? It's a little dry and tiring to go at this all night." I asked, closing the booklet. Really, I needed to clear my head. I couldn't think with all of my focus turned towards the Japanese man. He was just so striking.

"Is this what America-San called, asking someone out on a date?" Kiku asked, cheeks tinting a bit.

I blinked. "O-Oh! No! It's just heading out for a drink. It's normal for working friends to fetch a drink together." I said, scratching the back of my neck. What had Alfred told him? He seemed completely flustered.

Kiku seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh I see. It is like taking a drink of sake after all work is done."

"Er… Sort of." I muttered.

"Then I will be glad to accompany you, England-San."

Little did I know just how bad Kiku was at holding his English liquor.

* * *

"A-Arthur~!" Kiku giggled, hanging onto my shoulder as I led him down the street. "Arthur, you didn't tell me how pretty England is before I came here! A-All of you people… And your suits…! It's so strange and… Erotic!"

"You mean, exotic?" I corrected laughing a little to myself. Obviously, he wasn't in any shape to finish any work in the state he was in. I decided to take him back to his hotel room. "Mister Japan, do you know where your hotel is or the name of it?"

"My name is Kiku…" He slurred, giggling. "Why do you want to go back to my hotel room…? Alfred said you were a dirty man, but I never thought you'd be so quick to the punch without any wooing…~"

My face flushed. "Y-You've got it all wrong!" I insisted, even if his jacket was unbuttoned and disheveled in a really sexy way… I wasn't thinking such things! My intentions were absolutely pure! "I just want to take you back to let you rest. You're completely drunk…"

"I am not drunk…" Kiku squinted at me. "You're drunk…"

I chuckled. "Just tell me where your hotel is…"

"No clue~"

I sighed. "I should have guessed as much… I suppose you can just come back and sleep in the guest room. The Queen would never forgive me if I left you out on the streets. I would honestly never hear the end of it!" I said, heaving the boy down another London alleyway. Shortcuts were good. He was getting kind of heavy on my arm.

I felt his lean into my chest as we walked, a surprisingly intimate pose that make the passersby look at us strangely. Two men, one a foreigner for that matter, holding each other so closely; I am not in the least surprised that they gaped.

"Arthur…" He muttered, breath coming out hot on my neck.

I couldn't help but to shiver. My neck was always a weak point. My neck and my eyebrows. That damned Francis knew it too. Sometimes, I swear, that man is like a common animal…

And regretfully, I was beginning to feel the same. Kiku's gentle hands holding my shoulders to tightly… Breath colliding with my bare neck so tauntingly… Sometimes his hip would brush mine and a flair of heat would invade my body. God, Kiku really chose a bad time to get drunk and be so cute.

Splendid Isolation was not kind to my libido. Sex with humans was unsatisfying and too quick… To humans, sex with a nation was the ultimate pleasurable taboo. A single kiss was enough to leave a human breathless. Needless to say, I hadn't had much fulfilling sexual action lately… And Kiku was trying my limits.

Slowly, I eased to a halt in my walking, gazing down at the delicate Japanese man in my arms. Kiku stared back, unblinking as I lowered my head towards him, lips hovering just over his, brushing lightly.

I was both shocked and delighted when I felt him push upwards, crushing our lips together.

It startled me when he suddenly jerked backwards, looking at me with scared, yet strangely feral eyes. I looked at him questioningly. "Kiku…? What's wrong…?"

He suddenly launched himself at me so that I barely had any time to react. I caught him rather messily.

"Arthur… I think I'm drunk…"

Well that right there was the understatement of the year!

"Because… I want to…" He stopped, face turning red.

I raised both of my eyebrows, nodding, knowing what he was saying. I fumbled to get the keys out as we got to the door, missing the lock a few times because my hands were shaking. A cold chill shot up my spine when Kiku grabbed my hand and guided the key into the lock hole. I glanced down, waiting for him to let go of my hand.

"Kiku…" I said after a minute or two.

The Japanese man seemed to pick up on what was bothering me because he quickly let go of my hand, messing with his hair to busy his hands.

I got the door open, helping him up and into the house. As I turned my back on him to shut the door, I felt his arms grab around my torso tightly. God he really was drunk out of his mind. I shivered as I felt his hot breath on my neck once again.

"K-Kiku… You're drunk…"

"I know how you look at me… Like I'm a candy you just want to eat up… I pretend not to take notice, but I see the look in your eyes." I began to panic inside with each word he spoke. "I know what you're thinking all the time when you stare… You want to…" His lips were pressing on my ear now. "You want to… 'Fuck' me…"

My face was burning, a flipping sensation making my stomach feel ill. God, what had Alfred taught him to say?

I shook my head, pride not allowing me to agree honestly. I did want to. I desperately wanted to. But Kiku was drunk, and not even the same person as when he was sober. "You're not in your right mind…" I whispered weakly.

"I know enough about what I am doing… I'm not some innocent child…" Kiku whispered. "I've been open to the world for many years now, Arthur…"

I gasped as I felt a burning tongue on the nape of my neck. "K-Kiku, stop!" I insisted, grabbing his thin wrists as he tried to slip them into my pants. "Not while you're drunk! You'll regret it and the alliance will become strained! It'll all be for nothing!" I felt him loosen his grip.

While his guard was down I quickly spun him around and held him tightly. Picking him up awkwardly, I carried Kiku into the guest room, tossing him down onto the bed. He looked around, startled, possibly disorientated. It didn't last long though, because he'd stood up and wrapped himself around me within seconds. I let out a startled gasp as his lips closed over mine.

Gently prying him off, I sat him on the bed once more.

"I'll fetch you a glass of water, okay? Lay down… You're too drunk to even think about anything else. So rest now…" I muttered, turning to hurry out of the room. I shut the door tightly behind me, leaning against it, laying a hand over my chest. My heart was pounding wildly within it. Dear God… How would I get through the night when the man who I secretly fantasized about was laying in one of my beds, trying to seduce me? Oh, it was going to be a long night…


End file.
